Halliwells Meet the Winchesters
by Briankrause
Summary: Sam is Back, Dean doesnt know it, Chris get a new Charge who turns out to be a familiar hunter. Things go wrong when the Halliwells are revealed as Witches - Past life collides with the Present - & Destiny collides while the boys look for GOD!
1. Carry on My Wayward Son!

(A/N:Hey Guys, Hope you all Enjoy the New re-write of the fic.)

**Halliwells Meets the Winchesters!**

_For SuperNatural - Follows on from Swan Song Ending!_

_For Charmed - Wyatt and Chris have grown Up. _

**Chapter One: Carry on My Wayward Son!**

Dean gulped down the alcohol in one swallow to feel it burn its way through his inside. He cannot believe he was so stupid to go with Sammy's plan. He should've found another way to stop Lucifer; he shouldn't have let Sam go in the first place…he felt his heart ache knowing that Sam may be suffering the same fate than he could've endured in Hell or maybe even worse, after all Sam is stuck with the Devil himself, who knows what he is doing to his Sammy. That thought alone killed him.

"You okay?" Lisa's voice interrupted him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dean replied back as he grabbed his glass to take another shot of his whisky, to burn down the guilt feeling that rose up, as Lisa took a seat on the table. Dean knew he promised Sam to have a life with Lisa and Ben, that's what he will do…or at least try to have for now but that doesn't mean he will stop looking for ways to bring Sam back.

So for the first time in Dean's life, he felt as if he's back home, where he belongs, with Lisa and Ben.

Sam watched his brother, it seemed like so natural for Dean to be with Lisa and Ben, it's like his family. Dean was on the road so long, Sam was afraid that Dean would never find the right person to settle down with, but he knew that his brother has finally found someone, but he also knew if he was to go knocking on that door….then Dean be out with him before his brother could even have a small chance of normal life, he always wanted.

When Lucifer took control over his body and when he thought everything was lost, Dean was there for him, to show that he will always be there for him and least Sam can do is let Dean have a normal life, a life without hunting monsters and demons.

Inhaling deeply, Sam turned around and walked away, not knowing where he's heading but he knows this time around, everything will be different, because he's different. No more demon blood or anything in him, it seems like whoever - if his theory is right, then God - pulled him out, cleaned everything out of him. He's free to live his life as dare he say it. Normal.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he inhaled the night's air as he walked on under the moonlit streets. Free to be him again, happy to have control over his movements and thoughts, Sam walked on with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile Up in the Heavens.

Paige Matthews let out an irritated sign as she waited calmly for the damn elders to make an appearance from their long meeting. They have called her up and told her to wait and yet no one is there to tell her what is going on.

Few months ago there was a demon convention in town, and apparently the elders informed the charmed ones that someone started the damn Apocalypse again, unleashing the four horsemen with it - to which Piper blew casket about seeing how she and Phoebe already dealt with them once - but also Lucifer himself. What was more intriguing or thunder shock was the fact, two angels Lucifer and Michael - who she may add thought was a myth - were going to fight each other on earth and turn earth into paradise when Michael defeats Lucifer. No more pain, no more suffering.

"_Yeah, who are they kidding."_ Paige thought to herself. But from where she's standing, its seems like they have their own people working on this story, so why Involve them? What is this gotta do with her or her family, truth be told, it seems like they are completely different world from theirs.

Fine they are _'Charmed'_ and deal with '_SuperNatural'_ is kind of big but still they have lives.

Just then the large white door opened, releasing more wayward clouds into the place. Elders began to file out of the room, completely ignoring the young witch lighter, she was about to call out to one of them, when an elder approached her.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting but we the threat we feared has been eliminated, Lucifer has been sent back to Hell." The Elder said to Paige. "You may go whenever you please." with that note, the elder turned and disappeared leaving Paige with an open mouth.

**B~~~~K~~~~~**

**Thanks For the Review. This is Only a teaser, More to come, don't worry & don't forget to Review. **


	2. There'll be Peace when you're Done!

**Chapter two: There'll be Peace when you're Done. **

Chris Halliwell wiped the countertop of the nightclub P3. Although Piper manages her own restaurant now, she was little reluctant to let her first baby 'P3' go, since it was the first thing she bought with her eldest sister Prue. Now all her children have grown up, she doesn't worry about the club since it's officially theirs, they maintain it, and she overlooks them…more like the absent boss.

Chris threw the cloth beneath the counter and exhaled deeply as he observed the club. After last night, the club was in a horrendous state. The staff helped clean up the discarded bottles, straws and everything but still that doesn't mean they had time to fully clean the club for the next night opening and being a busy night, Chris let the staff members go early.

Now he is suffering for it, since Wyatt and Melinda suppose to help him clean…2 hours ago and they are still no show. He has called for them about hundred times but he didn't get them, only their voicemails, the young witch was then resorted to shouting death threats to the ceiling towards his big brother.

Chris turned around and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and pops it open to crunch his thirst for liquid when he heard voices, just then the club door opened and his brother and sister climbed down the stairs. Both of them covered in red goop.

"This is the fourth vanquish in a day." Melinda hissed as both of them made their way towards Chris, who causally leaned back, interested to hear their excuse. "What is going on out there?"

"Its like Demons don't care about exposure anymore." Wyatt said as he made his way to the counter and grabbed the bottle, Chris just placed for himself and taking a large swig of it.

"Hey!" Chris said as both turned to look at him, before looking back at each other.

"Have you seen how cocky they looked?" Melinda asked as Wyatt shrugged.

"Well have you seen how cocky they looked after I vanquished one of their buddies?" Wyatt added smugly as Melinda rolled her eyes.

"But what was the black smoke about?" Melinda asked as Chris looked back and forth, getting irritated for being ignored.

"I don't know….its seemed weird." Wyatt said as Chris let out a shrill whistle.

"Hello, remember me? The invisible person you two suppose to help out when you two are wandering gods knows where." Chris said as Melinda folded her arms with a raised eyebrow, while Wyatt mirrored the same thing - both looked little pissed.

"If you mean Vanquishing random demons on the streets and getting smeared by demon guts on yourself is wandering gods knows where, then yeah, we were having lot of fun." Melinda said as Wyatt nodded lightly, his blue eyes boring into Chris, making the young witch uncomfortable, as if he asked something wrong.

But then a thought occurred to him, why should he feel bad, he didn't do anything bad. He simply asking a question.

"Well you wouldn't have got yourself got covered in goop only if you two were here two hours ago." Chris said as Wyatt shook his head, while Melinda flicked her hair back in a diva manor. Ever since Melinda went blonde, her ego seems to have gone to her head, just like his brother….two blondes in the family are not worth the hassle.

'_Such a drama queens.' _Chris thought to himself as Melinda gasped.

"Drama Queens?" Melinda hissed as she glanced at Wyatt indicating he was also including the twice blessed into it as well.

"Hey, what have I told you about using your telepathy on me?" Chris hissed as he lightly took few steps back, incase Wyatt leans over the counter to pound him.

"Not to do it." Melinda said as Chris nodded. "But that doesn't mean I won't."

Chris mentally kicked himself. You can find a potion to block an empath but for a telepath, you can only put a mind block on them….which sometimes Chris forgets to do around his sister, since she is the only telepath in the family.

Wyatt was about to attack Chris for calling him a drama queen, when they heard a scream outside. Quickly abandoning their quarrel, the three ran out. Melinda and Wyatt were the first one to be outside seeing they were close to the stairs, where as Chris, he has to jump over the counter, but nevertheless, the Halliwell siblings got out to find the source of the scream.

The Boys and Mel found a man being flunked by a woman in their car park. It seemed like they must've wandered from the civilizing sidewalk of the next road into the club car park through the hedges since there isn't much separating the two, except low bushes.

"Hey!" Melinda called out as the woman turned around to face them. She had an evil smile before her eyes went black. "Okay, do you guys see that?" Melinda asked as the man scrambled to his feet and ran for his life…that's what they thought until they saw him go for a shotgun on the ground.

But the demon held her hand out and threw him spiraling sideways into a tree and his shotgun into some shrubs.

"Right that's it." Wyatt said raising his hand to obliterate her but Chris stopped her.

"No!" Chris said as Wyatt and Melinda looked at him like he was crazy.

"Chris, that dude is gonna snuff it, if we don't do something." Melinda said to her brothers.

"I know that….just freeze her." Chris said as the demon made her way for the guy, barely acknowledging the three Halliwells.

"What? Why?" Melinda asked.

"Why not just blow her up?" Wyatt asked as Chris raised his eyebrows at him. "What? It's easier"

"What about exposure?" Melinda asked looking at the man.

"Little late for that, don't you think?" Wyatt asked seeing Chris already used his power to send demon flying away from the demon.

"Just freeze her Mel," Chris said as Melinda rolled her eyes but nevertheless followed her brother's order, freezing the demon as she got up looking pissed.

"Now what?" Melinda asked as Chris turned to Wyatt.

"Now we question her. There's gotta be reason why there are so many demons attacking people." Chris said as he turned towards Wyatt. "So you heal, we Deal." Chris said as Wyatt walked away towards the struggling man on the floor.

The two approached the demon, which stood frozen. Chris got to hand it to Mel, she possess one of his favorite power, he always seen his mother use it often as growing up, he grew fond of that power, even though he doesn't have it….Even Wyatt has a similar power.

Wyatt can stop time, which is way cooler than Freezing things….since it may seem like both are same powers, they are not….Mel and Piper's powers work by slowing down the molecules of the object…think of a water, which is liquid, its liquid because it has loose molecules in them…but when you freeze them….What happens? The molecules are tightened and stopped from flowing…it's the same thing…but where as Wyatt, he can literally stop time; stop the world from moving forward in its solar axis. He still hasn't learned to control it properly to control even small area yet since using that much power drains him off his energy.

"Just unfreeze her head." Chris said as Melinda looked at his brother but signed and waved her hand lazily, unfreezing the demon's head, who looked surprised.

"W-What? What have you done to me?" The demon asked in surprise.

"First you answer us." Chris said as the demon looked at her before glancing at Chris. Meanwhile in the background Wyatt reached the struggling man, who still seemed to be on his alert to attack anyone who went near him.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Wyatt said with his hands up to show he got nothing up his sleeve as he neared the man, who still looked suspicious. "Are you alright?"

"No!" The Man barked as he tried to sit up but only to nearly black out.

"I think you may have hurt yourself there." Wyatt said as the man named Rufus Turner looked at the blonde boy before him with a 'No-Kiddin' look. "You think you can move?"

Rufus ignored Wyatt as he struggled to push himself to sit up; Wyatt went to help only to be smacked away. "I don't need any help, I can still do things." He barked as he eyed behind Wyatt to catch the Demon standing with two people and he knew the boy next to him came with them…so are they friend or foe.

Rufus saw the blonde kid glance back, choosing he is not going to get another chance, grabbed a blessed knife from his back and went to strike the kid only for a blue force field to erupt around the kid and smacked him right back into the tree trunk, before disappearing out of view.

Wyatt on the other hand looked puzzled when his force field became activated, glancing around, he saw the man is nearly unconscious with his knife rolling out of his hand. "_And to think I came to heal you."_ Wyatt thought to himself.

"I don't mean any threat." Wyatt said to the man before placing his hand over the Man's legs to heal him.

"W-what you doing?" Rufus asked struggling to stay awake as he felt his pain and numbness from his body slow leave, as the kid before him held his arm above him, where gold light shined from it and within minutes, he was good as new, every pain he felt in his body, all the cuts, bruises he has suffered over the weeks are gone, leaving him with nothing but energy cursing through his body.

"A-are you an angel?" Rufus asked little confused how someone can take away the pain and everything like that without being a angelic being, and he was confirmed when the kid before him nodded with a smile.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW Guys, Hope you All Enjoyed this Chapter. Don't forget to Review. I will start thanking all my readers from Next Chapter. As for those who already reviewed the old story, You guys can review as Anonymous Reviewers.**


	3. Let your weary head to rest!

**A/N: I had to Re-sumbit this Chapter because I just noticed the Bottom where I thank all my GREAT readers was missing. XD Now thats in place and few errors corrected on their way. Enjoy. **

**Hope You All Enjoyed the Last Chapter, So huge Thanks To All my Readers, your review inspires me to write something new that will please you All. So Enjoy this Chapter and Dont forget to review. XD**

**Chapter Three: Lay Your Weary Head to Rest!**

_**Eckert, Delta Colorado. **_

Sam wiped the countertop of the old shack of a pub. Those who know him would say its a cliché to find him cleaning tables when he could be doing anything else he wanted…but truth be told, he doesn't know what else to do. This is the only thing he has known other than hunting with his brother, but since his return he decided not to hunt or interfere into anything supernatural that could reveal him to Dean or anyone that's connected to Dean, since he knows soon as Dean sees him, the promise he has made to Sam would be forgotten so will his apple pie life.

Sam doesn't regret working in this small pub, after all he knows for sure this is something he wouldn't mess up, something that wouldn't keep him tied down like bunch of other large sum jobs. If he wanted, he could just pick up and leave with no strings attached, but what's more, this is what he wants to do, mainly because when he was with Dean on the road, this is type of place where you would find them, playing pool, hustling for cash only to drink them away, hunting things or even renting a place nearby to crash for the night.

Although It has been approximately three weeks since the near Apocalypse, end of world thing, he was still not sure how the hell he ended up outside Lisa' place, because the last thing he remember was falling, falling into a bottomless void of darkness, then burst of light that's more blinding than anything he has ever experienced and then…..that's it. Then he was standing outside a house, watching Dean having dinner with Lisa and Ben. Much as Sam was happy for Dean, he still couldn't get rid of the pang and sadness in his heart. Dean was his big brother, someone who has always been there, Dean has always tried to ensure that Sam was taken care of and got much normal life as possible out of their chaotic surreal life of hunting demons and monsters and now….He's off to enjoy his 'Apple pie' life.

But knowing his brother too well, Dean is probably beating himself up for what happened and much as Sam wants to let Dean know he's alright so he could be happy with Lisa, the young Winchester knows that wont be the case…soon as Sam appears, the normality of Dean's life would disappear. He can't do that to his brother, it won't be fair on him or Lisa for that matter.

"Baxter, closing time now!" said the old woman behind the counter towards the drunken heap of an old guy that's slumped against his chair, unable to move. So he let out a little gruff. "John, get the oaf of my property, I don't want his wife charging down my place cause he won't leave."

Sam Winchester aka John Mckeniccy gave a nod to the landlord lady as he stuffed his wipe cloth in his apron and made his way towards the old man.

"Come on big guy," Sam aka John said clasping on his shoulder to motivate the guy to move. "Let's get you outta here, what you say eh?"

The man only grunted as Sam heaved the guy up, ducking under his arm to support his unstable body, so he could be moved.

"Just drop him outside, his wife and his son will pick him up." The old woman said waving her hand away in dismissal. Sam gave her a nod and led the guy outside.

"Alright, I'm gonna set you down here, you got me?" Sam said to the man, as he slowly eased the drunken man onto the wooden picnic benches that's available for the customers outside. The guy only waved his finger in gratitude as Sam left the drunken man on his own, half his mind telling him its unwise choice, seeing he knows what's lurks in the dark and the place they live in maybe a small dandy town, but it still where often you find the killings start, since monsters and demons almost never attack in a big city unless they are in a scheduled parts of the place, where they can easily have easy getaway such as the sewage system.

Sam decided to clean the tables outside, until his wife and son arrives, seeing even big monsters tend to want their prey on their own, so they won't be spotted by others, giving them a chance to feed another night. Sam reached the third wooden bench, when a blue truck approached the pub.

"There is the old fool." Said the woman who's driving the truck as the guy - around Sam's age, got out of the truck and approached the old man.

"Come on Pops, let's get ya going." Said the kid with an accent, dragging the old man towards the truck.

Soon as the truck turned around the corner, Sam made his way inside, closing the door behind him, bolting everything shut to prevent anyone or anything entering. He doesn't have to leave since he lives just above the pub, with the landlord lady who lives with her American pit-bull terrier. Same learned in his first week that pit-bull terrier was one mean dog that you don't wanna piss off. Once double checking the locks, the young Winchester grabbed his cloth just as he caught glimpse of the old woman climbing down the stairs that leads to upstairs room.

Sam returned to his job to clearing the tables away when he heard something that made his heart skip, turning around on the spot, he was startled by bright blue eyes starring right into his eyes, that made him stumble back and crash into the table behind him, so hard and fast, the old unsteady table gave up, sending him tumbling to the floor.

Sam took in the angel that stood before him, his calm blue eyes boring into him, but the young Winchester didn't have time to register what happened next as he caught a glimpse of his landlord cocking the trigger of her shotgun and aiming it at the Angel. He also didn't miss the Bull terrier that stood near the door trot into the room, to defend its mistress only to whine and lay down on the floor the moment he saw the Angel.

"You've got five seconds to step away from that kid." The Lady barked at the Angel in the familiar trench coat.

"Gladis, it's alright." Sam said holding his hand up to show everything is alright. He guessed the position he's in at the moment must've caused the old lady to think that the new arrival has attacked him. Nevertheless the lady didn't lower her weapon; She kept it still aimed at the angel's head.

"Unless you want your brain to paint my walls and my Jonnie boy to take some chunks outta ya, I suggest you step back sonny boy." The Old lady barked as the Angel looked at the women with his bright blue eyes. "What you starring at..?" The woman started but fell prey to the stare.

As the young Winchester watched, the woman lowered her weapon and walked away, yawning.

"Come on Jonnie, let's go to bed." Gladis called out as she disappeared into the corridor that leads upstairs with the dog running after her.

Sam gulped as the Angel turned his attention back to him.

"H-hello Cas!" Sam said as he got himself up to face the angel he has missed.

#############

_**California, San Francisco. **_

"So they're called the '_Smokes Of Hell' _or '_Souls Of Darkness' _to be more precise." Chris read from the book of shadows, where the Heading was underlined by trail of black Smoke, that's traveled down to the page to show its entering into a person that's painted on the bottom of the Page.

Chris looked up from the page to look at his brother and sister to find Wyatt pacing the room, with Melinda sprawled out on the couch, with her feet dangling over the couch's end.

"I still don't understand why you didn't let me blow her up." Melinda said her hair as she chewed on her gum.

"That's because she wasn't a demon. She was possessed." Chris said to his sister and brother. "Listen to this."

_Smokes Of Hell are the dark souls of a lesser level demons, who does not possess a body of their own nor any active magical powers like low/high level demons. These black leeches of hell have the ability to possess any human soul binding them to their will and merging as one to create chaos. To detect a being in their possession, a holy light will reveal their form through the eyes in a black void. _

_Simple Exorcist spell should expel these dark matters out of the possessed being. _

_Be Warned: There are known case for Powerful demons to alter their form into smoke of hell to avoid their true vessel from being vanquished. _

"Okay, so basically what, people are being possessed by bodiless demons?" Melinda said sitting up as Chris finished reading the entry.

"More or Less." Chris said turning the page to find the Exorcism spell. "Here is the spell." Chris leaned in to grab a notepad, when Melinda gasped.

"Oh my god!" Melinda said looked horrified as Wyatt looked equally horrified.

It seems like something has clicked into their blonde heads….simultaneously, what are the chances of that happening, huh….like once in a year….na, he wouldn't go that far to exaggerate, simply a 'month' would do.

"That means all the people we blew up…" Melinda said her voice sounding petrified, close to tears.

"Are humans...?" Wyatt said face etched in grave worry. That's when reality hit Chris, his brother and sister have vanquished humans thinking they were demons….if that's the case, then the rest of his family in danger of vanquishing thousands of innocents believing they are demons. "What are we going to do?"

"Maybe we should've asked that hunter." Melinda said as Chris shook his head.

"No, he would've killed her anyway." Chris said as Melinda opened her mouth to question him but Chris carried on. "Did you not remember the stories of dad telling us about special hunters that hunt supernatural beings?"

"Er…No!" Wyatt said as Chris rolled his eyes.

"You were never the one to pay any attention unless it involves massive powers." Chris snipped as Wyatt hung his head in shame. Yeah, it was true; he's only intrigued when it involves magic and power. But as if on cue, the book of shadows began to magically flip through the pages.

At once both blondes were on their feet, hovering behind Chris to take in the Page that their ancestors have led them to, which read: _SuperNatural Hunters_

_Mortal beings with the knowledge of supernatural world and its existence. Like Witches, paranormal Hunters have existed for many centuries, fighting against the creatures of Hell. They do not possess magical abilities to defend themselves against their ultimate threat but what they do possess is knowledge. Knowledge that has been passed down from one generation of hunters to another, just as a Witch passes down her magical abilities. Their method of hunting is different from Witches but their knowledge helps them prevail. _

"Oh!" Melinda said opening her mouth in shock just as gold lights appeared at the bottom of the page for more entry to appear, right before their eyes.

_Beware: Hunters of today generations are not aware of good witches and they possess the knowledge that will kill witches. _

"Okay…" Chris said looking at his brother. "Good thing we stuck with the story of us being an angel then huh?" At this Melinda and Wyatt nodded, little stunned at how close they have came to being terminated by a mortal.

"Now what?" Wyatt asked his brother as he turned the page to find an Image of a pentagram in a circle surrounded by a fire. Before Chris can take in the entry, he heard a jingle as Wyatt looked up.

"What do they want with me?" Chris said gruffness etched in his voice as he looked up at the ceiling, while Wyatt shrugged.

"You better go and find out." Wyatt said with an amused smile. Chris hates the Elders much as their mother does, so he finds it highly amusing when they tend to call on Chris, rather than Wyatt.

"Why can't they call you, you're the twice blessed one." Chris said as Wyatt shrugged.

"Bye Chris." Wyatt said as Chris disappeared in swirling orbs.

"Any idea what they want with him?" Melinda asked just as Piper walked in.

"What's going on here?" Piper asked eyeing her kids, who shrugged as they slammed the book close.

"Nothing." Wyatt said as Melinda grabbed her phone.

"Hello…" Melinda said walking out of the room, while Wyatt shrugged and disappeared in swirling orbs. Piper just stood there for few seconds, confused of what just happened…but she got more pressing things to do…like finding out why the entire San Francisco became a demon infestation.

############

**Once again thanks for the review...Next Chapter Cas have a word with Sam, should be interesting.****As Usual My Lovely Readers: **_Skyinthenightslove, AJ Winchester, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, .Death, I-love-Trunks1, AshleyMarieHalliwell, Allen Pitt, I Love my Knght in red, xXxShiniXKazexXx, Kayla-in-Love xP, tipsy & Kris._

**Thank You ALl For your great Reviews. Dont forget to review.**


	4. Don't You Cry No More!

**Chapter Four: Don't You Cry No More!**

_**Eckert delta Colorado **_

"C-Cas, what are you doing here?" Sam asked the Angel, suddenly feeling as if the room has somehow got small making him feel trapped under the angel's powerful gaze.

"There were rumors of your return." Castiel said to the young Winchester.

"How did you find me - wait, rumors? What rumors?" Sam asked as the Angel looked at the young Winchester.

"Rumors of your resurrection." Castiel said still looking at Sam as if the young Winchester wasn't really there.

"I-I-I …I don't know what you mean." Sam said folding his arms to look at the Angel since the powerful penetration gaze was making Sam feel subconscious about himself. Plus it was very unnerving how Castiel doesn't seem to blink that often.

"It is true." Castiel said in a tone that reminded him when he first saw the Angel.

"What is true?" Sam asked feeling little uncomfortable.

"God has resurrected you." Castiel replied.

"H-how can you be so sure?" Sam asked glancing sideways just to check whether his landlord woman is still hovering about, because he certainly doesn't want her eavesdropping on their conversation thinking they are both from some nuthouse. "Er…erm…" Sam cleared his throat to get Castiel's attention. The way the Angel was staring at him felt as if he was some sort of priceless artifact in a museum. "Cas, what you staring at?"

"Your sigils…they are no longer there." Castiel said to the young Winchester, who looked confused.

"What do you mean they're not there….Have they been erased?" Sam said shifting his stance, his nervousness showing through. Castiel looked up from his chest to look into his eyes. The confusion that's reflecting on Sam's face only made his eyebrows arch together. "Is that how you were able to track me down?"

"Yes, but No! Your sigils have not been erased. No. It seems that they were never imprinted on ribs to begin with," Castiel said holding his left hand out in front of him with his head craned little to his right. His blue eyes finally closed shut as if he's sensing something. "There is something else….something about you."

"W-what?" Sam asked his fear and nervous increasing by the minute. The lack of answer from the Angel is getting under the young Winchester's skin.

Castiel's blue eyes snapped open to gaze into the green ones.

"You have been given a new body." Castiel said to the young Winchester, who looked stunned at the response that left his mouth gaping in surprise, since he knows Castiel isn't one to joke, because the 'Angel of the Lord' does not do jokes, nor do they understand the term or the meaning of Humor. So if Castiel says something, then it's more likely to be true than a joke. "This is the work of my father."

Sam didn't know what to think of….God brought him back…? That thought did cross his mind before….but he brushed it aside because he didn't know if he was worthy enough to be rescued from damnation, not after nearly destroyed the world by starting the apocalypse.

"How can you tell?" Sam asked since he didn't feel any different. In fact if he was given a new body then shouldn't the tattoo he had on his chest be gone too.

"Your presence, it's no longer tainted with the aura of demon's blood." Castiel said as Sam looked really surprised. He knew he must've done something good to get this opportunity. "It is understandable."

"Huh?" Sam said taken back little confused.

"Well, the Cage which you sprung Lucifer from is more ferocious than Hell, not even demons can withstand its raging flames. It is likely your fragile body would have been incinerated to ashes before it has reached half way down the cage."

"Oh gee is that all?" Sam said taken back by the angel's bluntness.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Elder Land - One plane below the Heavens**_

"No way!" Chris said to his Aunt Paige, who stood there with her arms folded in her chest, a file dangling between her fingers.

"Chris…" Paige started but Chris cut her off, in middle of his tantrum, sounding like a little kid.

"Why can Wyatt do it, why does it have to be me?" Chris whined as he watched the frantic and panicked Elders run around them, as if someone set a darklighter loose in their pavilion. "I already have enough charges as it is, not to mention Job, college and Oh! Did I forget to mention…Social Life?" Chris shouted holding his fingers up to quote on 'Social life'.

"Chris, I know this is a huge deal." Paige started but once again got cut off by his aunt.

"Huge? I can't even self heal if this guys blows me apart." Chris said jumping up and down.

"He's not going to blow you apart." Paige said in a tone that says you're-just-over-reacting.

"He's a hunter." Chris said as if says it all.

"A hunter that needs guidance and magical assistance." Paige replied back to her nephew. "I would've send Henry Jnr on it…"

"Then why don't you? Why me?" Chris said as Paige rolled her eyes.

"I would've but he's cant heal anyone yet." Paige said to her nephew.

"I've only got my healing powers last Tuesday." Chris said his voice surprisingly high. "Besides why can't you do it or Wyatt or any other whitelighter in existence?"

"Alright, I can't do it because I got other charges. Wyatt has enough on his plate and you are the only whitelighter that's powerful to assist a hunter like him, plus you're a guy, he's not going to be open to a girl."

"But what about my life? I got enough charges taking over my life as it is." Chris moaned clearly showing the signs of defeat.

"Well all your charges are re-assigned to other Whitelighters, so you have more time for this charge." Paige replied back as Chris huffed.

"I still don't understand why Wyatt can't deal with this charge or someone else. Stupid Elders and their orders" Chris grumbled as Paige lowered her voice.

"The Elders didn't decide this." Paige said as Chris' eyes went wide in confusion.

"You did?" Chris said as Paige shook her head.

"No, the orders apparently came from up there." Paige said gesturing her hands towards the clouds.

"Up there?" Chris said clearly confused.

"The heaven." Paige replied back as the confusion still danced on the young whitelighter features.

"I thought this was…you know what, forget it." Chris said grabbing the file from Paige's hand before walking away.

"Remember, no one should know about this." Paige called out as Chris waved her off.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cicero, Indiana**_

In a quiet neighborhood of Chester Lane, where all the residents have already sailed into their dream world, dreaming of things that are not possible in reality. Only one resident is still awake, the owner of the house where a black 1967 Chevrolet impala was parked outside.

The clock has struck past one and Lisa Braedon was still awake. She has just checked up on her son, who was sound asleep in his room before making her way downstairs in the dark in search of the hunter. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found the only source of light is coming from the library, so making her way towards the room, she found the source of the light - the table lamp.

When she reached the room, she found her favorite guy sound asleep on the armchair, slouched with one leg over the armrest. She can see the empty alcohol's bottle's head jutting from the side of the armchair and even in his sleep; Lisa can tell that Dean was restless as if he was having a nightmare. There were streaks of dried tears on the corner of his eyes, which showed that Dean's been crying again.

Ever since he returned, Dean's been consuming awful lot of alcohol and passing out pretty much in the same place where she found him for the past three weeks - her library. Although Lisa invited Dean to share bed with her, it's rarely that Dean would sleep there. He's found in the library on his own, drinking away and sleeping. Though the guy was near emotional breakdown, in the morning he never shows it, he's like a completely different person who's detached from his emotions.

Ben has loved the fact that Dean's been staying with them, since Dean been the father figure Ben admires and wanted through his life. They play ball together, Dean takes him out to games, and they even have their own guy thing going on at the moment. But what's more, Lisa knows Ben is safer with Dean than with anyone else. However Dean was careful not let the kid see at his weakest. When Dean gets upset, he goes out for a drive in order to clear his head often returning late or sometimes not returning until the morning but Lisa knows, no matter what - she doesn't have to worry about Dean's bringing trouble back because Dean's always careful and very protective towards them.

Glancing up from the hunter, she saw the trail of salt lines on the window sill that made her smile a little. Dean has made a game out of it with Ben to see who could create the best line to keep the monsters away. The kid has became so accustomed to Dean that now he doesn't sleep without a bedtime story from the hunter, who tells stories of his childhood. Only trouble with the bedtime story is, after the kid goes to sleep, Dean is still left with his memories of Sam and how he has failed to save him, so this reduces him back to the library drinking away the Pain.

"Dean…" Lisa whispered as she lightly traced her hand across Dean' face to wake the Winchester up.

"Uh Sam?" Dean stirred opening his eyes to confront a blurry image which soon snapped into one to reveal itself to be Lisa.

"Lisa…" Dean sat up straight on the armchair. The hunter's fingers going to his face to clear the sleep and the left over tears away, before looking towards the one woman whose has been there for him for the past three weeks. "What you doing up?"

"Just got up to check on Ben." Lisa said as Dean surveyed the room to see if anything was amiss. "Come on, let's go to bed." Lisa said taking Dean's hand as the confused Winchester got up and followed her upstairs without any protest.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Eckert delta Colorado. **_

"So how is Dean?" Sam asked as the Angel looked at him with the same curiousness he always had on his face.

"If you are referring to whether he is happy with his new life," Castiel said as Sam nodded. "Then I am afraid I cannot give you the answer you seek."

"I…What do you mean?" Sam said already knowing the answer for it.

"He believes his brother is dead." Castiel said to the young Winchester. "He blames himself for your death Sam and how helpless he was to save you from Lucifer."

Sam didn't know what to say to the Angel. All he wanted was Dean to be happy with Lisa and Ben, with the new life he has chosen seeing he never had any normality in his life. But deep inside he couldn't help but feel little happy when he realized that Dean was still there, hanging on there for Sam.

"I just want him to be happy Cas." Sam said as Castiel nodded.

"I understand Sam but now is not the time." Castiel said as Sam arched an eyebrow at the Angel.

"What you mean?" Sam asked, regretting that he even asked the question when he saw the grave seriousness that's etched on the Angel's face.

"Heavens is in disarray Sam, with Michael trapped with Lucifer in the Cage, things are not being run as they should." Castiel informed the young Winchester.

"What about God?" Sam asked as Castiel shook his head.

"God is still missing. Angels have taken vessels on earth in search for God." Castiel said to Sam, who looked worried. "Without the Archangels in control up there, Angels, cherubim and Seraphim have lost purpose."

"Okay what about Joshua, cant you ask him where god is?" Sam asked as Castiel shook his head.

"Joshua does not know, we believe this is a lesson my brothers and I to learn for being disobedient to our father." Castiel said to the young Winchester.

"I'm sure that's not true." Sam said his voice sounding least convinced.

"But our biggest worry in Heaven is the Demons. They have lost their fear now they have come to know that God is missing and Michael is trapped with Lucifer." Castiel said sounding somewhat worried.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sam asked not really wanting to know the answer for that.

"Demons are paroling the earth possessing humans without any fear of being smitten by the Archangels for their disobedience." Castiel informed the hunter, who looked troubled at the information.

* * *

_Hope You All Enjoyed the Chapter, I know things are getting spicy and it should be even more interesting when we find out Which Winchester Chris has been assigned with….Any Ideas?_

_Don't forget to Review. ^^)_

_BK :^)_


	5. Once I rose above the Noise and Confusio

**Chapter Five: Once I rose above the Noise and Confusion!**

_**Cicero, Indiana**_

"Come on Guys, let's go!" Lisa called out as Dean entered in his usual attire with addition of a beer hat on his head. Ben, followed his suit as he entered wearing his red 'Beavers' shirt, red cap, large foam finger and topped with mini red flags to support his favorite football team.

"We're good to go!" Dean declared to the women, wearing a red stripped top matching her son with a hat and mini 'beavers' red flag.

"And they say women take long." Lisa said with an eye roll as Dean and Ben exchanged a quizzical look.

"Now hold it princess." Dean said holding his fingers in front of him, as Ben snickered and Lisa folded her arms. "We're not the one who hogged the toilet for an hour."

"That's because if I've let you guys use it first, then I would've spend the rest of the evening unclogging the toilet." Lisa said with a smirk as Ben sulked folding his arms, looking at Dean for support.

It was an accident. Ben once accidentally clogged the toilet with too much toilet paper and Dean tried to help the kid out but only made it worse by trying to flush it away instead of using the plunger - which resulted in overflowing toilet. Even then Dean didn't give up, insisting to the kid that he's a guy and if he can fix his baby (Impala) then fixing a toilet would be a piece of cake, only it didn't turn out that way and Lisa had to get people in to fix it because the water overflowed out of the closed door and down the hallway.

"Its not our fault the darn Paper wouldn't go through now is it?" Ben said with Dean nodding his head in agreement while Lisa shook her head.

"Of course, I'm also guessing it's the toilet's fault for clogging up the paper?" Lisa said lightly teasing the two men before her.

"You damn right it is." Dean said as Lisa raised an eyebrow at his language. "I mean, yes ma'am." Dean quickly corrected himself as Lisa gave him an amused look.

"Let's get going shall we? We don't want to be late." Lisa said grabbing the beer pack on the counter as the hunter nodded towards the kid.

"Let's go buddy!" Dean to the kid, as Ben ran out of the door with his foam finger flapping wildly behind him.

"You got the keys?" Lisa asked as Dean grabbed his keys from his pocket to show it her.

"Way ahead of you Princess." Dean said walking out of the door, as Lisa smiled at the man before running after him, grabbing her jacket on her way.

Dean saw the kid admiring his baby as he always does.

"So would you teach me to drive the car today Dean?" Ben asked the hunter as Dean looked little skeptical.

"Maybe kiddo, we have to ask your mom first." Dean said to the kid half not wanting to – since no one is allowed to touch his baby – but obviously the hunter cant say that to the kid, who always look at him with hope, not to mention those darn puppy eyes, Sam use to give him – the thought of Sam brought a small pang to his heart. Brushing the thoughts aside, he glanced back to find Lisa approaching them with a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked as Ben filled her in on his request. "Maybe some other time." Lisa said looking at Dean with - No-way glare – to which Dean only smiled. Happy to know, that he doesn't have to let the kid behind his wheels anytime soon.

"Yeah, let's get to the game now shall we?" Dean said brushing the topic aside as he turned around only to stumble back lightly.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Ben asked the guy in his beige trench coat. Lisa looked from the guy to Dean; little surprised since she didn't see him coming down the road.

"C-Cas?" Dean asked doubtfully. After all, the last time he seen Castiel was when the Angel declared that he will be returning to Heaven to maintain the order of things. So staring at the familiar face again, Dean couldn't be sure whether its Jimmy or Castiel that he's dealing with, however few more seconds of silence from the Man in trench coat informed him that he was indeed dealing with the familiar Angel, Castiel himself.

Castiel on the other hand, kept his blue orbs firmly fixed on Ben. His head lightly crooked as he observed the little boy, before glancing towards Lisa, then finally settling them on Dean.

"What you doing here Cas?" Dean asked walking away from the Angel, as Lisa looked unsure but followed Dean to leave with her kid.

"Dean we need to talk." Castiel said turning around as the hunter slowly stopped to look back at the Angel, with a low chuckle that turned into a furious hiss, while Lisa and Ben got into the Impala and watched from inside.

"Listen Cas, whatever you're selling, I'm not interested." Dean said with a rough voice as Castiel still looked at him with the same dumbfound look. "So you can go back wherever the hell you came from because it's over. I'm done with Angels, demons and everything else." with that note, he got into the car with a loud slam of his car door, indicating to the two passengers inside that he was pissed. Dean gave one final glance at the Angel on the side curb before stepping on the gas, speeding out of view, leaving the Angel in silence.

* * *

_**California, San Francisco **_

"No Way!" Chris said to himself as stared at the laptop screen before him.

He just had been going through his Charge's file, reading about the basic information that were given to him by the Elders, such as how his charge's mother Mary Winchester died - who the young witch learned was from long line of Hunters - and how John Winchester - a mortal - trained and taught his kids to hunt like his skilled mother. He also learned that the boys never had a stable house as they were always on the move in search for the demon Azazel to avenge Mary's death. The notes also said that John Winchester died recently after selling his soul in attempt to save his son Dean Winchester. However as Chris read on about his charge, he gained a great deal of respect for the guy, especially when he learned that he was sole guardian for his little brother, taking care of him since he was a baby. His young brother was his only stable family Dean Winchester ever had and he has even sold his soul for that, just like his father. Only later to be resurrected by an Angel called Castiel. Other than that there wasn't much on the topic.

Except there was a small detail of their lives being written as a gospel, which have been published among the public as a story book. This intrigued the Young Halliwell a bit, so just for the sake of it; the young Halliwell cracked opened his laptop and typed in '_Supernatural'. _You can imagine his surprise when list of books and fandom's popped up.

Reading through quick plots of each book in Wiki, he realized random people know more about his Charge than him or the Elders. But another though struck him - what if this is one elaborate joke that's being played on him by his family - more specifically his brother. After all it's known fact that his brother 'the twice blessed jackass' love to play pranks on people. He may have grown but deep inside he was still a baby, who cries to his mother when Chris and Melinda gangs up on him.

Leaving his laptop on, Chris opened the drawer nearby to grab a big white crystal and placed it on the mouse pad before turning around to grab Dean Winchester's birth certificate. Something his aunt Billie taught him when he couldn't get the hang off the old scrying method. Once he got the items in hand, he turned around and pressed few keys on his laptop - as the screen changed.

"_Let's see if you do exist."_ Chris said as he concentrated on Dean Winchester. At once the computer began to whiz through serious of Maps, in the left side silhouette of the Dean Winchester, waiting to track him down.

"Bingo!" Chris said with a smirk when a red square appeared on an area, declaring that he has found his target. Chris typed few codes into his laptop as the red area zoomed in - the layout of the Map, altering into Satellite view. Chris typed another code - this time, it zoomed in closer into a football stadium.

Chris was half taken back, since finding a guy at his place is fair enough - but in a crowded stadium. Chris placed his hand back on the crystal - at Once the green square appeared and began to scan through the stadium crowd, until it flashed red again - indicated it has found the target.

Chris typed once again - this time, a small window popped up on the left side - displaying the stadium's large TV screen for its viewers on the back.

Chris typed few more codes - the red square zoomed into the crowd further in, while the second window that's displaying the stadium's large screen, immediately flickered from displaying the football match to display his charge - Dean Winchester, who was slurping away from his beer hat as he roared at his support into the air.

Chris saw Dean noticed his image being displayed on the large stadium for everyone to see, he looked little surprised but waved and gave a smile - which the young Halliwell figured must've been used hundred of times to pull a girl - just then a kid poked his head in, waving his flag at the screen causing a massive uproar from the crowds, as Chris heard it through his computer speakers.

"You're real alright." Chris said as he pressed the Esc button just as the screen returned back to the match.

Chris returned to the fandom to gather more information when a banner popped up on his screen, to display a new book - _'Curious Case Of Dean Winchester by Carver Edlund, out next month - pre Order your Copy for $8.99, special value.'_

Chris wasn't aware that the writer or prophet was still releasing his books – so with few types of his keyboard, he returned to the Wiki tab to catch up – _"So you guys not only started the Apocalypse but unleashed Lucifer back on earth - that kinda explained the routine Demon attack in the past few months."_ Chris thought to himself as he clicked on one of a link that leads him into another website.

After few minutes of browsing - he seriously regretted ever coming across it.

The website was run by Becky Rosen - also went under Samlicker81 - was displayed with thousands of fans writing, questions, idiotic rambles from the web mistress herself - which the young Halliwell found highly amusing - and stories. Fictions after fictions of so called 'Wincest' - which the witch lighter did not understand until he came to realize they were incest stories between the two brothers. The thought alone made his skin crawl and made his hair stand up. Pressing 'Alt' and 'F4' he exited the window in a blink of an eye.

"_That is really wrong."_ Chris thought to himself. But what disturbed him more was the fact, that the readers know that these two are brothers and seem to have no problem with it. Chris soon came to feel that he has done enough internet/secondary research and decided to do more primary research.

This is something all the young Whitelighters in his family learned because before you can Approach your charges, you need to know much as you can without being out of the loop. Especially in Chris' case, he needs to if he likes to keep his head attached to his shoulder from the hunter. Plus knowing more about your charges then they knew about themselves makes them vulnerable and easy to break through. It also helps the whitelighter understand how to approach the situation; after all the elders wouldn't have assigned a charge to the Halliwells if they didn't need a magical guidance, some cases more than others.

Opening a new internet window, He typed in: _'Carver Edlund's publicist.'_

Chris typed and entered as his search came up with few addresses. Unsure of which one would provide him with useful information, he dotted down the possible address down. _"First stop, Flying Wiccan press."_ Chris thought as he dissolved in Orbs, just as Wyatt entered the room in search for his brother only to stop when he found an empty room and the open laptop.

Looking back at the Hallway to ensure, no one was around. The twice blessed entered and closed the door behind him with a childish snicker. Settling himself comfortably on the chair, the twice blessed stretched his body and spun on the chair, just to clarify that he's still on his own, before turning his attention back to the laptop like a little kid up to no good.

"_Now let's see what you got in this laptop that you don't want me finding, my lovely nerdy brother." _Wyatt thought to himself, giggling under his breath as he looked through the open pages, until he came across the wiki page of Supernatural books.

"The Lady in white, now this is interesting." Wyatt said to himself as he began reading the plots.

* * *

_**Luverne, Alabama **_

"So is there a way I can get in touch with him?" Chris asked the lady sporting half blonde & half brunette hair as the young witch stood in the publisher's office. Supernatural books are stacked up on the shelves, posters are hung on the wall - funny how neither images on the front cover doesn't look anything remotely close to Sam or Dean but he knew he was in the right place.

"I'm not sure that will be such a good idea." Sera said to the guy. "He's very secretive about my identity."

"I need to speak to him about his characters." Chris said looking at the women, who looked with a fixed look of 'Sorry-I-cant-help-you.'

"Maybe you can try e-mailing him through the fan website." Sera said with a nod of her head.

"Okay, I've tried." Chris said looking up at the ceiling – more towards the elders - before looking back at the women.

"Well, he's a busy man…" Sera started but stopped when the man before her started speaking only…it sounded like he was saying a poem.

"_For those who want the truth revealed,  
__Open hearts and secrets unsealed,  
__From now until its now again,  
__After which the memory ends!"_

Chris smiled to himself as glittering orbs surrounded the lady for few seconds. There are perks of being a witch.

"What was that?" Sera said confused, getting alarmed whether she should call in a security of something.

"You'll see, so tell me everything you know about Carver Edlund." Chris said folding his arms in his chest with a smirk.

_

* * *

_

_Thanks For the Review Guys!__ Hope You All enjoyed this Chapter. Don't worry. The Winchester Boys will soon meet, so will the Halliwells._

_So Don't forget to press that button to tell me what you guys think. :D _

_BK ^^)_


	6. Just to get a Glimpse behind this Illusi

**Chapter Six: Just to get a Glimpse behind this Illusion.**

_**Mississippi, Beaumont**_

Chris knocked on Chuck Shirley's door, or at least he hoped it was - Unless the writer has already moved house. Taking a quick glance behind him, towards the lawn, he saw the large 'Sale' board sitting there, indicating the house has been put up for sale by the owner. When the young witch received no answer after ten minutes of constant knocking, he came to a conclusion that no one was home, so with a quick gesture of his index finger he made the lock inside snap open with a click as the door swung open. Chris quickly entered the house and closed it shut behind him.

"Chuck Shirley?" Chris called out as he walked into the silent house. All the curtains have been drawn together, which filtered the sun light and basked the entire place in a soft gold glow. "Chuck…anyone home?" Chris called out as he made his way through the quiet clean house. It felt more vacant than an empty house, which caused the young witch to come to a conclusion that the Author no longer lived there or so he thought until he came across the study room. Where few papers, a bottle of empty alcohol bottle and computer sat - first glimpse could've fooled anyone into thinking the computer was switched off - but the young witch's knack of attention to details help him see the screen button still on green - which made him realize that it's still on.

Chris looked through the papers to find few drafts of scribble and symbols that he did not understand nor considered it to be more important. So he turned his attention back to the computer, reaching out, he grabbed the mouse, just as….

"Hey!" A voice shouted causing Chris to jump back few feet away from the computer. "Gotcha!" Wyatt snickered as he came into the room, as the young Halliwell growled at the blonde.

"What you doing here?" Chris asked looking at his big brother, who simply shrugged.

"Well, I was looking for you and I couldn't seem to find you anywhere and I sensed you were here, so I thought I drop by." Wyatt said taking in the place.

"Why, what's up?" Chris asked as Wyatt shrugged.

"It's nothing important." Wyatt said brushing it off as he came across a large poster of Supernatural. "Whoa! I just finished reading the latest entry to the supernatural book," Wyatt said to his brother. "Man if only they made it into a show. It would've been awesome, what's with all the demons hunting and all."

"Wait, you read the books?" Chris asked surprised as Wyatt shook his head.

"Na, just read the subplots in Wiki," Wyatt said as he looked around the room. "Very handy little things they are," The twice blessed said as he inspected the nearby shelves.

"Wait…Where did you read this?" Chris asked, getting a vague idea of what just happened.

"Err….You know the internet." Wyatt said brushing the topic aside, not wanting to admit to his brother that he had been snooping on Chris' laptop - looking up at all the photos, porn's and what not.

"Wyatt…" Chris said folding his arms, just as Wyatt came across a shelf full of supernatural books.

"Whoa! Check these out, free copies!" Wyatt said grabbing few books from the shelves before turning around. "So what is this? The author's house or something? You are raiding a writer's house for his stories now?" Wyatt asked changing the topic as he looked at the young witch with a raised eyebrow, in return Chris simply rolled his eyes.

"No!" Chris said with a shake of his head. Remembering the computer, he reached out to the mouse and gave a quick shake as the screen flicker into document pad, with two words written in bold. '_**The End**__' _Curious of what it was, Chris scrolled up the page, to read a last few lines of the document While Wyatt disappeared out of the view on his quest to raid the house.

'_Unknown to Dean, the street lights outside flickered. An indication of a new arrival, someone, who Dean has thought he has lost forever. _

_Pair of green eyes took in the sight of Dean Winchester and his new acquired family through the Window of Lisa Brendan house. The promise Dean Winchester has made of having a normal 'Apple Pie Life' was kept and at this thought Sam Winchester Smiled. _

Little Surprised at what just happened, Chris scrolled up to the beginning to find the title in Bold.

_**The Swan Song**_

_By_

_Carver Edlund_

Chris was about to hit the print button, when Wyatt walked in.

"Hey, look what I've found." The twice blessed said holding 'Supernatural' t-shirt and Cup. Busy excited about his new finding, the blonde witch did not watch, where he was going as his legs caught the computer cord on the floor, causing him to hit the floor while the cord was ripped out of the socket in the motion.

"No!" Chris shouted just as the computer went off with a noise and abuzz. "Damn it Wy," Chris cursed as Wyatt sat and shook his head.

"I'm alright." Wyatt declared as Chris glared at him.

"I know you're alright moron. Look what you did. You just turned off the computer." Chris said as he grabbed the plug and stuffed it back into the socket.

"Oh, Oops! Sorry, my bad." Wyatt said dusting himself off as Chris turned the computer back on.

"No, no, no, no, don't do this to me." Chris said tapping few keys on the keypad but the computer simply displayed a blue screen with codes for re-booting. It seems like the sudden expulsion from the power has caused the computer to go into a lockdown mode. The only way now for the Halliwell boys to get access back into the computer was that they either re-boot the system or take the hard drive to computer store to extract the information.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt said sitting down comfortably on the chair as if he owned it.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that thanks to you, I've lost the ending to the supernatural series book." Chris hissed as Wyatt sat up looking alarmed.

"You mean I've just lost my one chance of knowing what happened to Sam and Dean before others." Wyatt asked looking petrified as Chris simply smiled and nodded, little satisfied to know somehow this has affected Wyatt more than him. "What do we do now?" the blonde witch asked his young brother, as he kept his eyes fixed on the blue screen. Chris typed in and tried to get in, but the computer began to restart itself every time he tries to go beyond the starting menu.

"Well we could reboot the system. But… that would mean we will loose everything in there." Chris said to his brother.

"Uh… can't you work up your nerdy brain and get in there without re-booting?" Wyatt asked as Chris looked at him.

"No Wy, there are some things I can't do in other computers other than my laptop." Chris said to his brother in a gruff voice. Only because Chris' Laptop is enchanted by the twice blessed, that it enables him to hack and manipulate anything he wants in the world through the computer – it was his last minute 21st birthday gift from Wyatt.

"So what are you suggesting then brainiac?" Wyatt said as Chris glared at the blonde witch.

"Well there is one thing you can do." Chris said folding his arms as Wyatt looked little alarmed.

"I can't use magic. Its personal gain." Wyatt said as Chris smiled.

"I know that, which is why you're going to get me the hard-drive without using magic." Chris said glancing towards the CPU under the table as Wyatt groaned.

* * *

_**Cicero, Indiana**_

Dean starred into space as he chewed on a large burger. The game has finished so rather than going back home to make dinner, Dean, Lisa and Ben decided to hit a nearby burger joint to grab their dinner. Although the game helped him keep his wandering mind pre-occupied for a while, now that he's back to reality, he couldn't help but wonder what possible reason that Castiel could've returned to earth.

After all, the apocalypse is over, Lucy's back in his cage and everything is where it should be….except for his brother. Even though he felt little guilty for leaving Cas like that, Dean didn't care, because what positive outcome is he going to achieve by having an conversation with Angel of the Lord, cause far as he's concerned, he's not interested in anything that doesn't involve a way to bring Sammy back but Dean Winchester knew even Castiel don't have that power otherwise the angel would've done it the moment Sam jumped into the cage. It doesn't matter if the angel himself returned powerful, still he wasn't powerful enough to help Dean.

Dean knows the only person that's powerful to bring his Sammy back was God…but where is he? Who knows…he doesn't care about anyone, so the hunter doubted whether he cared about Dean and his brother or their feelings - after all his angels pretty much drilled how humans were unimportant small beings in their eyes - and plus if God really cared about humans, would he have let Michael and Lucifer fight on earth to bring ever lasting stupid peace? He would've stopped them, he would've stopped the Apocalypse.

"Dean…?" Lisa said as Dean snapped back into reality. Smiling at the woman who looked little concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Dean said flashing a smile before glancing at Ben. The kid was working his way through the burger and fries like a pro. One thing Dean gotta admit, he's really taken a great alike to the trouble maker. Just like him, the kid loves his food. "Slow down there buddy before you give yourself a hernia." Dean joked as Ben mumbled something before returning to his food.

"Are you still upset over what happened to little Sammy?" Lisa once again asked as Dean looked at her.

"I-I…" Dean started but couldn't finish his sentence, mainly because he never used to displaying or sharing his emotions with anyone. He learned to bottle everything up ever since he was a kid because that's how their father raised him. Showing emotions makes them weak; they gotta act on impulse and with plans. They can't show mercy and they can't definitely show any weakness – and emotions makes people weak, Just like it has done to Dean. The only person Dean ever showed his emotions to was his little brother Sammy, well he never had anyone else anyway, and his kid brother was his sole company even if he does drive Dean Nuts sometimes.

"It just it was really…" Lisa started but didn't finish. Dean saw the hesitation and followed her gaze to find Castiel entering the joint through the double glass door, looking quite worried.

"Great!" Dean said turning around just as Lisa smiled at him with her eyes black as night. "SHIT!" Dean began as Lisa swiped at him, sending the hunter crashing to the ground with a hard knock to his jaw. Lisa quickly then grabbed Ben in a headlock.

"M-Mom..." Ben struggled against her grip as Dean scrambled to his feet to grab his emergency backup gun from his back.

"Are you going to shoot me Dean?" Lisa asked before growling to the struggling kid. "Stay put or I'll break your neck." This only caused him to struggle even more.

"Ben, stop struggling." Dean said in a firm tone, just as Castiel reached them.

"Dean." Castiel said looking at Lisa, who hissed at him.

"And you angel boy, stand back or the kid dies." Lisa/Demon hissed, looking at the Angel, she tightened her grip to prove she can still snap the kid's neck like a twig.

"Okay, take it easy." Dean said, half furious for letting himself think that he could try and have a normal life even after everything that has happened in his life. Who was he kidding; He's a flipping demon magnet. "What do you want?"

"First you gun. Put it on the table." Lisa said as Dean looked hesitant. Lisa increased her pressure only to have Ben struggled like a withering fish.

"Alright, alright, don't hurt him." Dean hissed as he slowly placed the gun on the table. His brain racking through numerous ways his plan could play out, as he searched for a safe way to get Ben away from possessed Lisa. If it was anyone else, he would've simply shot them point blank on their head, but it's Lisa, he can't let the demon hurt either of them.

Lisa quickly grabbed the Gun and placed it on Ben's forehead.

"What do you want?" Castiel asked looking at the demon.

"Oh, I don't know….let's see, for starters, some revenge." Lisa said in a fake perky tone. "And then yours and Dean's head on a plate. I would've asked for Sammy's too but too bad he's stuck in the cage with our father. I'm sure Sammy's enjoying the pleasures that you have enjoyed during your time in hell Deane." Dean looked confused. He knew this demon. "Still not figured me out Deane? I give you a clue; the hellhounds are still waiting for you."

"M-Meg?" Dean whispered unable to believe the demon is still alive.

"Bingo!"

* * *

_So Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter like the Previous. I know, I know Meg is Alive but Im pretty sure she'll be returning in 'SUPERNATURAL' too – Which I cant believe coming out this FRIDAY – *SCREAMS IN EXCITEMENT* - YAYAYYAYAAYA…..*coughs & clears throat* - As I was saying. Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter._

_Don't forget to review Guys! ^^)_

_BK :^)_


	7. I was soaring ever Higher!

_**A/N: Guys there is no point adding my story alert if you're not going to Review to let me know - what you guys thought about it, what you liked and not liked and where you would like to see the story go – because review not only motivates an Author but sometimes they can also be inspiring. So come on, take few minutes to send me those thoughts, just as you have taken few minutes to read the story. Cheers.**_

**Chapter Seven - I was soaring ever Higher!**

_**Cicero, Indiana**_

"Let them go and I swear I won't hurt your sorry ass!" Dean hissed to Meg, who simply smirked.

"Oh I don't think you're in any position to demand Deane." Lisa/Meg said as Dean hissed, his eyes darting back and forth from the gun to the scared Kid in her arms.

Castiel also looked from Lisa to Ben. He can easily eliminate the demon if he is quick enough. "I suggest that you leave this place at once or face my wrath!" Castiel said, eyes glaring into Meg's demonic eyes. For instance Meg looked terrified, reminding Dean of the powerful force he was standing next to…but soon the look of fear was replaced in the void less eyes with evil glint.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Lisa/Meg said shaking her head as Castiel took a step forward. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Angel boy. I could snap the kid's neck in half a time before you can even touch me. I'm sure you're powerful, but are you powerful enough to bring the dead kid back to life?"

"You will find that I am capable of such things." Castiel said as Meg laughed.

"You're not fooling anyone Sweet cheeks." Meg replied back. "Only the Archangels have the power to bring the dead back and seeing you're not one. I'll stick with my options thanks." Meg saw the hesitation in the Angel's eyes and knew she had won. Dean's eyes surveyed his surrounding, taking in everyone's eyes were on them and the scene that's taking place. Little worried for their safety, dean looked towards Meg, hoping to talk her out of leaving this place, but when Meg spoke, the thought of their safety flew out of the window.

"Don't worry about them, they're all my friends." she said with a smug smile. "Oh boys!" she called out just as everyone in the burger joint, including the staff members behind the cash register jumped over the counter to surround Dean and Castiel.

"Listen, you can do whatever the hell you want with me, but let them go!" Dean hissed, half furious at himself for not being able to do anything to help them.

"And where is the fun in that?" Lisa/Meg laughed as Dean gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into a fist, while Castiel just stood there, calm as ever. "Now let's make some more room shall we? It feels little crowded."

At these words, the demonic possessed biker men with bulging muscles began to rip apart the joint to throw the tables and chairs into the corner of the store. Dean was taken back at the amount of superhuman strength they showed when they ripped apart the seats that were nailed to the floor. At last the place was cleared out in the middle, not without a cost – the lights, which were shattered during the frenzy commotion of clearing the tables. So now the only lights that are illuminating the burger joint were the ones that are unscratched behind the cash counter.

"Now Angel boy, how about you move back a bit?" Lisa/Meg said to Castiel, still feeling little threatened by the Angel. But when Castiel made no effort to move, Meg threatened. "Don't make me repeat myself. After all I'm pretty sure Deane here wouldn't want to watch his own little son die because of your incey wincey tantrum."

At this Dean looked taken back as Ben looked even more terrified. "You have already taken poor little Sammy away from him, the least you could do is leave him with is his son. What do you say?"

Dean would've laughed at the thought of Meg calling Ben as his son, but recently…well, he has always seen the kid as his kid, even if he wasn't the father to him. So hearing this only made it little harder for him, to know the kid must depend on him to save him right now - in a situation where he is utter most helpless. Dean glanced at Castiel, who looked at him – his eyes betraying the worry and sadness the Angel felt, even if his face doesn't.

Castiel with one look towards Ben, he stepped backwards, away from Dean and into a circle that was created by the demons. "Now, my first part of my revenge." She said with a smile just as a demon entered with a bottle in hand. "I really enjoyed my fire bath you gave me last time, so I just thought I return the favor." Lisa/meg said with a solemn nod.

"Light him boys!" Lisa/Meg said just as the Demon lit the bottle in fire.

"No!" Dean shouted, going to Castiel's aid only to be slammed down to his knees by few punches to his body from the surrounding demons.

"Dean!" Ben shouted struggling as Lisa/Meg held him down. Dean barely had time to register his pain as he watched the flaming bottle hit Castiel's chest, consuming the angel within matter of seconds.

Castiel screamed as the holy oil consumed him, burning his vessel in matter of seconds because of his grace – right before he was hurled back into heaven.

"Cas…" Dean shouted as Lisa/Meg laughed.

"Oh don't worry pumpkin. He'll be back…Only he won't able to get in." Lisa/Meg said with a sinister smile just as two males entered the burger joint. Dean was about to tell them to back out but stopped when he saw their black eyes and their sneer.

"Let me go, let me go!" Ben grunted against Lisa/Meg's grip around his neck, with gun still pointed to his head.

"Don't worry kiddo, I wont hurt you as long as your daddy does exactly what I say."

"He's not my dad." Ben struggled against Meg's arms as she laughed.

"This is classic." Lisa/Meg said looking towards dean. "Has your mommy not told you that you're a little mini Dean Winchester?" Lisa/Meg asked Ben before turning to look at Dean, at this the hunter looked pale and stunned.

"I'm not surprised. I wouldn't want a dad like him either." Lisa/Meg said only to Ben say.

"Fuck you!"

If this was any other hunting situation, Dean would've been proud to hear such words from the kid, especially when he showed no fear towards the demon. He proved himself to be Winchester, proving himself to be Dean's kid, but under the current circumstances, finally knowing the truth the kid was indeed his, he couldn't come up with any snappy remarks….then a thought occurred to him…Lisa said he wasn't his…but then…what if this demon was lying, after all demons tend to lie…but in Meg's case, she is known to tell the truth – in most cases if its beneficial for her. In this case, it's beneficial for her to see Dean squirm watching his son suffer because of him.

However Dean didn't get a chance to ponder on the question for long because Lisa/Meg released the kid only to smack him hard, sending the kid crashing into the side wall with a cry.

Furious at this action, the hunter lunged for Meg, but a nearby demon threw a hard kick on his chest, sending him stumbling backwards to the ground in pain.

"Now watch how you talk to your mom young man." Meg said in Lisa' voice.

"You're not my mom." Ben spat at Meg as she simply smiled.

"Feisty like guy aren't ya…just like your daddy eh?" Lisa/Meg said to the kid.

"What can I say, its runs in the family." Dean grunted towards Lisa/Meg with a smirk.

"That will all change soon." Lisa/Meg said to Dean.

"You hurt him I swear…" Dean started but a nearby demon walked up to Dean and smacked him hard across his face, causing the hunter's vision to black out for a second. "Bitch!" Dean spat out at the demon. In response she grabbed a handful of Dean's hair and yanked, but the hunter threw a punch sending the woman cringing to her knees. "Oh yeah, how did you like that?" Dean asked the pissed off demon.

* * *

_**California, San Francisco**__._

Chris groaned as he stepped into the PC world store, looking for his half dumb witted brother, who has apparently disappeared into the store half an hour earlier and still not returned.

"_What the hell are you doing Wy?"_ Chris thought to himself as he made his way through the double glass doors and down the large store. Knowing he cant run around looking for his brother, Chris looked up to find the name tags hanging from the ceiling - locating '_Customer Service' _tag, he made a beeline towards the customer service desk.

There to the brunette's surprise, Wyatt was leaning on the white counter, flirting with a girl behind the counter that Wyatt would never go for in a million years. The young witch had to blink several times and make a mental note of how many attributes that puts the girl and his brother far away as possible.

No: 1) - She seemed about 5ft 3 - In Wyatt's world - she's a leprechaun.

[He would never consider a girl that doesn't even reach his chest level. He says it's hard for him to bend and kiss but Chris knows otherwise, he likes tall (model) like figures between 5ft 11 to 6ft - in other words, women that will go well with his 6ft 2 frame.]

No: 2) - She was little chubby - In Wyatt's world - she's FAT!

[He prefers girls with curves with the right body – Curves, Wyatt secretly mean (big boobs and Ass) - right body means (firm stomach, well defined and toned slim body of a model.)]

No: 3) - She was a dark red head - In Wyatt's world - Good looking Wannabe.

[Wyatt believes, women should go with their natural hair color - and if anyone wants to go red head then they should have the hot body to go with it – because in Wyatt's mind red symbolizes passion and heat - and if they don't have the body to transmit that message, then they should drown their hair in a vat of tar.]

No: 4) She had a normal dress sense (Pink half sleeve t-shirt & and blue bib overall) - In Wyatt's world it's a Fashion Disaster.

[Mainly because Chris had seen the girls Wyatt has dated and none of them have strayed from the top most current trend - pretty much he never seen them wear the same outfit twice either, such a hot shot models they are, they get clothes from every cat walk show.]

No: 5) She had freckles – (A BIG NO, NO!) In Wyatt's world they are contagious measles.

[All started with Susan Boreal in Wyatt's sixth grade. Susan Boreal was a very pretty blonde girl - oblivious to the fact about her family history with sun - got tanned so much during a school trip, her barely noticeable freckles showed up. She obviously being blonde screamed the hell out and blamed it on Trevor 'Poor red head freckled kid' who kissed her earlier that day after confessing he liked her. Ever since the incident, Wyatt and freckles don't go so well together.]

No: 6)…

Well Chris thought its best to leave the mental list there, after all, there is enough evidence to pinpoint his brother being a shallow, self centered, ego boosted dick. He doesn't want to add anymore to the list to make the guy look even more bad. After all he' is Chris' big brother.

However Chris couldn't help even from the distance, the way Wyatt was leaning on the counter shows, he is ready to bolt if the girl even so much as breathe on him, with the added bonus of being Empath, it didn't look so good.

"Wyatt..." Chris called out as he approached the two. The girl simply glared at Chris at the interruption as if he just robbed her most precious item in the world.

"Chris!" Wyatt said standing up straight, looking almost half relieved.

"You were gone almost half an hour." Chris said looking at the blonde.

"Really, didn't notice. I was busy getting to know lovely Yvette. Did you know she just lives down two streets from us?" Wyatt said with his classic smile before looking at Chris. The blue eyes told him that Wyatt was just bullshitting.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Chris said with a fake smile. "Sorry to interrupt, I can see you're very busy and all…but where is Chuck's hard-drive?"

"Oh, hang on." Wyatt said before looking towards Yvette.

"I'll go and check, it should be done by now. I'll be right back." Yvette said with a smile before disappearing into the backroom.

"What was that about?" Chris asked soon as the door slammed shut behind Yvette, while Wyatt looked innocent.

"What was what about?" Wyatt asked as Chris raised an eyebrow.

"You Flirting with her!" Chris said as Wyatt looked taken back.

"What? Is it crime to flirt with her?" Wyatt asked folding his arms as Chris looked stumped. "Don't look so surprised Chris, I'm a guy after all."

At this Chris chuckled lightly. "No, you flirting I'm not surprised, but you flirting with a girl of Yvette…status is." Chris said as Yvette returned with the hard-drive and Disc in hand.

"We'll talk about this later." Wyatt said straightening up, as Yvette bagged up the hard-drive and the disc.

"That'll be 100 dollars." Yvette replied as Chris looked taken back, mainly because the large board behind her listed the prices in bold prices.

_Upgrades - $400_

_Extensive Data Storage - $300_

_Hard-drive Extraction - $400_

Chris stopped reading when Wyatt's seductive voice filled the air.

"Thanks Yvette, you're an absolute star." Wyatt said in a drawling voice, causing the girl to giggle as she handed the bag to the blonde, who simply shoved it into his brother's arm; this made Yvette to look at Chris. "Oh don't worry about it. He's my little brother. It'll be our little secret." Wyatt said with a wink, as he pushed two fifty dollar bill towards Yvette on the counter.

"Yup, it'll be just our little secret!" Yvette said scribbling her number down on back of the receipt and handing it to Wyatt. Who took the receipt in-between his index and middle finger from the red head.

"I guess I'll be seeing you very soon." Wyatt said with another wink as Chris shook his head and walked out, while Wyatt flashed his famous classic 'come-and-get-me' smile and walked out.

Chris had a pretty vague idea of what just happened inside. He had to admit, his brother has got so many talents and one being – making the chicks go weak in their knees. Although he was really proud of Wyatt for getting the price down, he would never admit that to the blonde's face or it will go just straight to his big head. Chris looked around the almost empty car park. The way the store was located gave them no privacy for immediate bail out.

They would have to cross the car park, then the highway and into the nearby neighborhood if they want to orb out of there. They can't risk going around the building to orb out, since there are CCTV's everywhere. Chris hasn't even stopped to take a breath of fresh air when Wyatt came bursting out of the door, looking as if he swallowed something really horrible.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked having a vague idea of what this was about - as if on cue, the receipt on Wyatt's fingertips went up on flames. "Wyatt!" Chris said his eyes widening at his brothers display of his powers but the twice blessed didn't answer, he simply grabbed a small bottle from his back pocket.

"You know, they are freckles. You are not going to catch them!" Chris said as he watched Wyatt spray copious amount of anti-bacteria liquid onto his hand and scrub it away vigorously.

"Tell that to Susan Boreal. She still has those 'so called freckles' on her face." Wyatt said air quoting his speech as Chris rolled his eyes, only to groan when Pain hit him like a brick across his face causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Chris…" Wyatt said reaching out to grab his unsteady brother. "What's wrong?"

"I…I…" Chris said trying to blink the haze that formed in his head from the sudden pain…but before he can do so, he felt another hard impact across his abdomen while, another pain shot through his palm, causing it to go numb. Chris nearly collapsed on the car park from the intense pain that racked his body but suddenly as they came, they disappeared.

"Chris, what's wrong, tell me?" Wyatt asked as Chris looking at his brother.

"I've felt pain…" Chris said trailing off not knowing what could've caused the sudden pain.

"Do you think one of your charges is in trouble?" Wyatt asked, wondering maybe its Chris' whitelighter side picking up on his Charge's pain.

"Oh…Dean!" Chris said as he realized what just happened. Dean Winchester is in trouble. Without so much of a reply, Chris got up and bolted down the car park, leaving bewildered Wyatt to stare after his brunette brother.

It took few seconds for Wyatt to realize what just happened, before dashing after Chris. "What's wrong?" Wyatt shouted zipping in and out around the cars, following hot on his brother's heels.

"My charge!" Chris said jabbing the traffic lights buttons to cross the highway. "I'm wasting time." Chris hissed as he looked back and forth before darting through the incoming traffic without any fear for himself.

"Chris!" Wyatt shouted waving his hands, causing every car on the highway to slow down in their motion to ensure his brother's safety.

Although most People who see the Halliwells would consider Wyatt and Mel to be the spoilt brats in the family, the true spoilt brat in the family was Chris, who doesn't like to be spoilt…which only makes his family coo over him even more, including Wyatt. Mainly because ever since they were little, his mother would always say that Chris was his brother so it was his top priority to look after him as well as his little sister. As they grew up Wyatt always seen himself as the protector of his family, After all, having the name '_twice blessed'_ made him realize how much responsibility that's weighs on his shoulder without being said and it was his job to maintain that. His mother and brother always tell him – stop trying so hard to be the person elders and others expect of him and be who he wants to be and in the end of the day if he had made a small change in someone life's with his power, that's all there is to it, because end of the end, they are all humans with special gifts.

By the time Wyatt raced after Chris through the traffic, the young witch has already orbed out from behind the old oak tree. Sensing the orbs, the twice blessed tailed him, knowing if something major bad is happening then he wants to be there to back his brother up because in the end of the day Wyatt doesn't care about what elders or others want, for him family always comes first.

_

* * *

_

Hope You All enjoyed this Chapter Much as I enjoyed Writing it – Next Chapter, Chris and Wyatt are on the same scene as Deane…hehehehe. Once again thanks to my lovely _readers:_

_**AJ Winchester, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Sucker4WynChris, I-Love-Trunks1, AncientWarrior01, Skyinthenightslove, PapiEsteven & JinKa7**_

_Don't forget to Review ^^)_

_**BK ;^**)_


	8. But I flew too high!

**Chapter Eight -**_**But I flew too high!**_

_**Previously on Halliwells meet the Winchesters: **_

_Now my first part of my revenge." She said with a smile just as a demon entered with a bottle in hand. _

"_Light him boys!" Lisa/Meg said just as the Demon lit the bottle in fire. _

_Castiel screamed as the holy oil consumed him before disappearing into nothing. _

"_Bitch!" Dean spat out at the demon, who grabbed a handful of Dean's hair and yanked, but the hunter threw a punch sending the woman cringing to her knees. "Oh yeah, how did you like that?" Dean asked as Meg smiled evilly. _

_**~~~Now~~~~**_

"Wow, you guys are really shit at this!" Dean mumbled through the pain, which racked his body. The hunter was bleeding all over his body; it's pretty much hard to pinpoint one location. At the current moment, he was strapped on to a wooden chair with a large butcher knife stuck into his right hand - which has penetrated so deep, not only has it lodged itself into the wooden armrest beneath his palm but he has lost all feelings in that hand. He could barely see through his swollen eyes but he considered it not that bad - when he compared it with the time when he got beaten up by Lucy' - now that son of a bitch packed one hellva strength.

But what kept him still strapped were not the ropes but the fact, one of the demons has got Ben hovering above the vat of bubbling oil that's for fries - one resistance from Dean, the kids gets it. Another one would be the fact Meg was using Lisa as her new meat suit, which kinda prevented him from breaking her bones and killing that bitch himself, especially he has some unfinished business with that bitch for what happened to Jo.

"I may not able to dish out same level of service as Alistair but I've been told I come pretty close." Meg whispered in his ears just as they all heard a loud thump. "Looks like your Angel buddy is trying to get in." She laughed just as they heard another loud similar thump.

###############

Chris groaned as he looked up from the wet grass - a small grass mountain that prevented him from breaking any bones, when he was hurled away from the burger joint when he tried to get in - only to see frizzling orbs coming directly at him. Quickly thinking, Chris rolled away just as Wyatt formed next to him from the cloud of orbs.

"What was that?" Wyatt groaned as he slowly pushed himself up to his feet.

"I don't know….some kinda force field." Chris said looking towards the burger joint.

From their position they can tell, the front half of the burger shop exterior was made of glass and enables everyone to see what is going on inside - but the only thing was, the joint was located in a place that's like near the outskirts of the town, so if anything bad was to happen, its likely to be spotted quickly. Not only a very handy dandy place for those on the road but also a great spot on hunting ground for a serial killer.

Chris and Wyatt could see something was going on - seeing there are crowds inside, but without any lights from the building, it was pretty hard to pin-point what was happening but he knew one thing for sure, Dean was in there and he's in trouble.

"What is going on there?" Wyatt asked following Chris, who hid himself in the shadows as they approached the joint. Sometimes Chris acts so mature that the twice blessed has to wonder whose the big brother in some scenarios, but then again its Chris who spent most of his life staying home and being a book worm - which seem to suit Piper just fine - where as Wyatt and Melinda, they were always out and about, not wanting to stick around home, where demons are likely to attack every two hours. This has given the middle Child advantage of learning everything there is to know about the craft, including potions.

"My charge is in there." Chris whispered slowly approaching the building as he noticed an odd painting on the building.

"How can you be so sure?" Wyatt asked his brother. In response Chris simply looked towards the black Chevy that's parked out there. "Whoa! That's Chevy impala." Wyatt said as Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Your point?" Chris asked his big brother but no longer paid any attention to his words.

"It just…" Wyatt trailed off as they both looked at the burger joint. They were standing in the back of the building and the closer they get, the brighter the markings on the wall seem to glow. "What the hell is that?"

"I-I…I don't know…" Chris said looking at the strange marking. "It looks like talisman markings." the young witch said raising his hand towards the building as the nearby marking glowed bright blue.

"Chris, careful..." Wyatt said taking in the marking that seem to warn them with each glow.

"Strange…I've never seen anything like this." Chris whispered, feeling the energy that seeped through the markings that seem to mess with his whitelighter senses. However just as Chris hand reached the wall, he was knocked back - crashing into Wyatt as both males tumbled to the grass with a skid.

"Off!" Wyatt groaned as Chris pulled himself of his brother.

"They seem like a magical protective talisman." Chris said with a smile as Wyatt glared at him.

"Gee! Really?" Wyatt said sarcastically as Chris gave Wyatt's goofy smile.

After five minutes.

"So how do you propose on getting in?" Wyatt asked his brother, who took in the building. "Cuz I'm up for the blow the place up, barge the demons and rescue the innocent idea."

"Much as it sounds Appealing bro, I don't think so!" Chris snapped back to his brother, who looked like a kid lost his puppy dog – this only earned a look from his young brother, that rivals their mother's 'that-not-gonna-work-on-me' look.

"You're a buzz kill, you know that?" Wyatt grumbled as Chris nodded, not really listening to his brother.

"We need to know what is happening inside." Chris said looking at his brother, who raised his eyebrow. "So Come on Mr. Wyatt Almighty, shower us with your mighty gift." Chris said lightly slapping his brother on his chest with back of his hand.

"One of these days, I'm gonna turn you into a toad." Wyatt hissed as he waved his hand before him.

"Yeah I love you too." Chris replied with a cheeky grin.

For a second nothing happened.

"What you're out of…." Chris started but stopped when the Wall before them rippled and changed, revealing everything that's happening inside. It was like looking through the walls with X-ray power - except everything is in color.

Chris and Wyatt saw about ten to twenty demons standing around a guy on a chair, who Chris recognized as Dean Winchester - barely noticeable as he looked bloody and bruised, with butcher knife sticking out of his arm, while trails of bloody lines ran down his chest, as if he had been sliced with a blunt knife.

Wyatt also saw two men holding a kid above bubbling oil, as if they are ready to dunk his face into it.

"Oh boy!" Chris said looking at the women holding another bloody knife, as she paced back and forth in front of Dean Winchester.

"Okay how about I orb the kid and the guy out of there?" Wyatt said looking at Chris, who shook his head.

"No, I've seen that woman before. She was with him." Chris said looking at Lisa, remembering Lisa from the stadium earlier on. As they watched she titled her head as she spoke; only the voice is not audible.

#############

"Its simple Deane, you give us that talisman and we'll let you all go!" Lisa/Meg said as Dean only grimaced in pain. "What do you say?"

"I say, suck on it bitch!" Dean grunted as Lisa/Meg backhanded him once again, causing Dean to spit blood out.

"Okay, how about we try this?" Lisa/Meg said looking towards Ben. "You hand me the talisman, the kid lives, if not then he dies. You make your choice." Meg slowly walked around to Dean to whisper into his ears. "I'm pretty sure God doesn't give a crap whether little Deane lives or not, he didn't care about little Sammy, so what makes you think he gives a crap about you this time?"

"Humans call it a Faith!" Dean hissed, even though he doesn't really believe in god. He can still bluff his head off and often it works in his favor.

"Faith! You have Faith? Since when have you ever felt anything for yourself, you snivelling bag of self loathing poor excuse of an hunter." Meg said as Dean clenched his teeth together from saying what he thought of Meg right that second, but the hunter bit his tongue from saying anything that could endanger the kid or Lisa. "But if you must know Faith doesn't get you fools anywhere!" Meg replied back as she walked behind Dean to take in the outside world before her. "But if you so much as rely on Faith to save you. Let's see if God saves little Deane."

Meg turned around to look at Dean before her way making around - only this time, she made her way towards Ben.

"Wait!" Dean called out as Meg smiled a very evil smile, twirling the knife in her fingers, before turning around to face the hunter. "Just out of curiosity, before I hand over the priced talisman. I need to know why?"

"Why what?" Meg asked with a fake cheery voice.

"Why are you looking for God?" Dean asked as Meg shrugged.

"Just hand over the talisman." Said a nearby woman/demon.

"Why don't you let the adults talk sweetheart?" Dean said irritated as the demon walked up to him and backhanded him causing the hunter to blink away the dark spots that appeared before his eyes.

"I'm not your sweetheart!" She said with an evil smile before walking away.

"Ow…" Dean said flexing his nearly dislocated jaw. "Is there a reason why you're asking me about this talisman and not taking it yourself?" Dean said to Meg as he felt pain sear through his numbing body like fire, while the blood around him cooled and soothed its wounds. His visions were getting blurry while his eyelids felt heavy and anchored to close themselves, but Still Dean tried to keep himself awake and alert - to show he can still call the shots and right now he wants to know why these demons are looking for God! Not to mention nothing bad comes to harm Lisa and Ben.

Dean waited for an answer.

"Because it will save us so much hassle." Meg said with a nod as Dean chuckled.

"Bullshit!" Dean said with laughter as he realized something. "You son of bitches don't know how the damn talisman looks like, do ya?"

"You listen to me." Meg hissed as she stalked over to Dean and placed the knife under his throat. "Don't…" She started but her eyes traveled down from his eyes to the chain that's dangling on Dean's neck.

Dean only hoped the dumb bitch wouldn't figure it out, so he tried to keep his eyes fixed with hatred, but a small hesitation in his eyes caused him his game, as Meg stood up with a wide smile.

"Deane, Deane, Dean!" Meg said walking away slowly before turning around to look at the Winchester. "You thought you could trick me?"

"A guy can try right?" Dean said with his best seductive tone as Meg ripped the talisman off his neck.

"Too bad, if you given this to us earlier, I might've considered letting the boy go!" Meg said with a quirky smile.

"What?" Dean said looking towards Ben. "No!"

"Fry him boys!" Meg said as the men nodded, pulling the kid to dung his head. Only Ben was fast on his head as he used his leg to leverage himself from the vat of oil, struggling to get free from his captors.

"Let him go!" Dean shouted, trying to get himself free of his binds while Lisa/Meg laughed.

"Good Night Deane, I'm sure you'll be seeing them in Heaven…maybe." Meg said before knocking his lights out.

##############


	9. Though my eyes could see I still was a b

**(A/n: SORRY for the delay guys. Hope You can forgive me For that. *ducks any incoming objects* I got too distracted in writing the Shock or Surprise fic and my Uni and social life. So Hopefully you still love this fic as you did before.)**

**Chapter Nine - **_**Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man!**_

Chris waved his hand, hoping to send the two men flying into the wall but only panicked when he found he couldn't….and then he realized, though he could see them, his powers were still not strong enough to work through the building walls, not like his brother's anyway.

"Erm…Wyatt!" Chris said tugging on Wyatt's sleeve, alarmed at the sight of two men trying to dunk the kid into bubbling oil.

"I've got it." Wyatt said waving his hand sending the three spiraling away from the oil as the men crashed into the wall cushioning Ben's crash.

Meg looked surprised when her minions flew backwards, crashing into the walls with the kid on tow. She looked around the crowd for the person that was responsible for the action but she found none. Ben got up and made a dash for door to get help…but before he can do so, a hand yanked him back by his collar, choking him by the force of the pull causing him to see blind spots.

"Let me go you dick, let me go!" Ben shouted before turning around to bite the arm that has got hold of him. The man didn't react with any pain. Curious Ben looked up to find the man stare at him with his complete demonic black eyes - before backhanding him so hard that Ben was on the floor trying to clear the blind spots that danced in front of his face.

"Don't do that!" The Man hissed as Meg looked turned her attention back to Dean.

Picking up the gun from the counter, she aimed it at Dean with a smirk.

"Say hi to your daddy!" Meg said cocking the gun, only to be startled when it went sailing out of her hand as if they were ripped out of her grip.

At this action, she began to look around - fear slowly seeping into her being. After all it's well known when someone messes with Winchesters, they could face the wrath of most powerful beings. However she doubted if it's their angel buddy. After all the sigils that have been painted outside not only stops the angels from penetrating but also their powerful Celestial magic.

Ben on the other hand was on his feet again - this time, he kicked the guy hard and tried for another escape but once again he was stopped, only by his biker friend. This guy was worse than his buddy, cause one punch - that all it took, to send the kid crippling to the floor unconscious as the body skid few feats on the floor from the impact of the punch.

Chris on the other hand, lost it when he witnessed this action, for a second Wyatt was taken back when he saw the lights around them flicker in and out – the rage that shone in the witchlighter eyes were very vivid. That's when he knew the demon have made a huge mistake, because his young brother can barely stand demons picking on innocents but a young kid…that's just another level.

Grabbing the exorcism spell out of his pocket, Chris began to chant the spell, only Wyatt noticed his young brother has altered the spell a bit and has grabbed hold of his hand.

"_Demons souls hide behind an innocents face_

_These Witches magic cast you out of this Place_

_Powers of light, magic of right, help us fight,_

_Heed us well in this time of night,_

_Send these creatures to deepest pit of Hell in agony plight"_

No sooner Chris finished the Spell, everyone inside the burger joint screamed - torrents of black smokes pouring out of them like water. As the two young Halliwells watched, all the possessed ones collapsed to the ground unconscious while the clouds of black smoke gathered along the ceiling, rumbling and groaning like an angry storm.

"Whoa!" Wyatt mumbled, as he watched the clouds in stunned surprise, when a red cobra like tentacles shot out of the ground, in various places and right before the boys' eyes, it began to suck the smoke into them like a vacuum cleaner - agony screams erupted from the clouds as the black smoke tried to get away from the tentacles. Within seconds, the sea of black clouds was no more and the tentacles disappeared back into the ground – resealing the ground as if they were never there in the first place.

"Nicely done lil bro!" Wyatt said ruffling Chris' hair.

"Now any plans on how to get inside?" Chris asked his brother, who simply shrugged as the wall returned to its original state, obscuring everyone from their sight. "Maybe…what if we tried to go through the door?" With that note, the young Halliwell rushed around the building. Wyatt simply followed his brother around the building; however the theory of getting through the door flew out of the window as Chris crash landed on top of one of the parked cars.

"Okay, no can do." Chris grimaced in pain as he pulled himself up.

"You okay?" Wyatt said helping his brother get off the car.

"Uh huh…" Chris said his voice surprisingly high and squeaky.

"Do you want me to heal you and make the booboo go away?" Wyatt asked in a babyish voice as Chris' eyes turned into a deadly glare, causing the blue eyes to widen in panic. "Maybe later than." with a snicker, Wyatt turned around.

"Wait, I've got it." Wyatt said as Chris hissed in pain. "The only reason we can't get it is because of these markings right?"

"Duh!" Chris said before he can stop himself as Wyatt glared at him. "I mean yes." Wyatt focused on the images - as Chris watched, every glowing talisman in the building disappeared. "What did you do?"

"Simply erased it." Wyatt shrugged as Chris looked at him.

"Not too bad!" Chris said limping away as Wyatt smiled and followed his brother inside.

However the moment he got inside, he forgot about his own pain when he saw the scene before him - from outside it didn't look this bad but stepping into the burger joint made it as if the scene of blood and gore has doubled in size.

Chris and Wyatt looked around - everyone there seemed unharmed except the kid and Chris' charge.

"I've got the kid!" Chris said rushing to the kid as Wyatt nodded and rushed to Dean. Chris pressed a finger to the kid's neck for pulse and exhaled in relief when he found one. Quickly holding his hand out, he concentrated on healing him - allowing the love he has for others to flow through him - just like his father taught him.

Wyatt on the other hand, tried not to flinch when he yanked the butcher knife out of the guy's hand, since it took immense amount of energy from the twice blessed to yank it out. Whoever attacked the guy with the knife must've used their entire body weight and power to get the knife to come out of his hand and latch itself on the wooden frame. He didn't even want to think about the pain the guy must've went through as Wyatt saw the large puddle of blood pooled around the floor. In fact the guy was covered in blood from chest to head; Wyatt didn't know which part to heal first. It seemed like as if he took a bath in blood. Wyatt checked for the guy's pulse and became alarmed when he found none but what's more alarming was when he saw the spirit of the guy standing right next to him.

"Err…Chris." Wyatt said as Chris finished healing the kid, who lightly stirred.

"What?" Chris said looking up only to crash to the floor.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he looked at himself before looking towards Wyatt. "Who the hell are you?" Dean said before noticing all the demons - who are nothing but a crumpled pile of bodies. "What happened?"

"I'm Wyatt." Wyatt said just as Dean slowly began to levitate into the air. "And you're dead."

"What? Not again!" Dean said looking taken back at the information. Before throwing his hand up in frustration. "This is all a dream." Dean said as he slowly began to float upwards towards Limbo.

"Wyatt, heal him." Chris shouted as Wyatt quickly stretched his hand over the guy's chest and head.

"Dude, take your Pervy hands off my body!" Dean said as Wyatt's hands began to glow, but the comment only made Wyatt shake his head. "Oh…what the…" Dean began but didn't get the chance to finish since his soul was catapulted back into his body like a boomerang.

###############

Chris flipped through the Book of shadows, his right arm folded in his chest, while his left arm is subconsciously rubbing his stubble as he drowned himself deep in his thoughts. He didn't know what he was doing there - so far he hasn't heard anything from his charge - well it had been two weeks since the incident at the café and so far, no signs of distress, well actually that guy's alarm always on 24/7. At first Chris didn't know whether he's panicking for small things or big things, but eventually he learned to rely on his instincts rather than the mind link with his charge's emotions.

Chris slammed the book close little hard than he intended. He doesn't know why he's standing in front of the book of shadows, usually it relaxes his mind to read things in the book, but for some reason he doesn't know what he was doing there….It seems like everyone is busy with something, only he had nothing to do. Even Wyatt is busy with his Charge, work and his girlfriend that he barely gets to see him. Melinda is busy with her boyfriend, college, and hanging around her friends to spend anytime with him - except the usual '_Hey Chris & bye Chris' _or_ 'Chris why do you always leave the toilet seat up?' _or _'Cant speak, busy."_ then again, he cant blame her, as the only girl Melinda grew up spending times with their cousins than her brothers. With the added bonus of them beating all the guys up that dared to date Melinda and pulling pranks on her, tag teaming her whenever possible.

But now Chris was actually lost of what to do….He got no job (unemployed - after walking out of the last job because his temper got the best of him) One damn charge, who can barely contain his emotions that sends Chris' radar into red 24/7, he doesn't have that many friends mainly because Chris have lost contacts with most of them due to his magical innocent protecting job - his best friend is Wyatt and Henry…he cant complain because family is always there, but now Henry is studying for his exam, so he can exactly go and annoy him and he is certainly don't want to hang out with his cousins, since he knows how that will turn out - they will drag him out shopping, drain his energy asking about what suits them best, talk about guys, make him their chaperon and carry most of their shopping, if that wasn't enough they would try to get him hooked with the possible girl that Chris finds attractive - thanks to his cupid cousins.

His aunts and dad have advised Chris to get to know his Charge more, at least on a face to face basis, but Chris knows he can't simply go and get himself introduced to Charge….well he could've when he had the chance but now…it's doubtful. His only excuse to his family was that he is taking a step back and watching over him far, after the little incident with their memory.

Wyatt has managed to erase Dean, his girlfriend and her child's memory - only to realize they have erased three days off their mind, so not wanting to interfere anymore, Chris took a step back to see if they need any magical assistance by dropping in whenever he can - but only he found out Dean's off on the road again, so he cant pop out in middle of nowhere in a motel to say what - I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd pop by to see if you need a hand. Chris knows the end result of that - a bullet embedded in his skull.

Grabbing the book, he made his way to his room, where his laptop sat open - with the bunch of papers of the fifth series of Supernatural. He had finished reading up to swan song - it was so interesting that he didn't put the papers down once he picked it up, except to sleep, eat and shower - it was almost interesting that he forgot that it was based on real life - by a prophet who wrote his charge life as it is…and now its up to him to help him out.

Although in the beginning he was worried about being published as part of the series as well, which means that their identity would've also been compromised to fit into the story - he is more pre-occupied by with how the hell Sam got out of Lucifer's cage, then worry about anything else. This only made him question whether it was God's doing or not – then again what has happened to god?

Just as Chris subconsciously flipped through the book, he simply glanced down at the page his hand landed in - which read in bold gold writing - _"To Summon an Angel"_

At this, Chris' eyes widened….and only one thought went through his head was… _Castiel. _The one Angel who had been with his Charge through thick and thin, rebelled to help them…when that thought occurred, Chris brain began to work overtime. If he could somehow get Castiel to persuade Dean to let him in - then he would able to easily watch over the hunter without the fear of getting his head blown up. After all it seemed like the hunter only trusted Castiel out of any other angels in creation.

Quickly skimming through the Page, he got up to collect the necessary herbs to summon himself an angel of the lord. Although the book only gave an incantation and general herbs to summon an angel - Chris knows he can't summon a random angel in existence, he needed Castiel - for that he needed things that would only be attract that Angel in existence towards him.

It took the young witch approx 3 hours to collect the necessary items - which he hoped it was worth it, after all he had been orbing all over the world to get the ingredients fresh as possible.

So once again standing in front of the potion table in the attic - Chris began his summoning ritual. Grabbing a large bowl - he began adding the ingredients that would work - few petals of Acashia, few fresh buds of chinaberry flowers, three buds of purple rose (for which he had to orb all over the place to find it - which he did in a wild, luckily) - but then he remembered - Castiel was a Thursday angel - it would be more effective on Thursday.

"_Oh well who cares."_ Chris thought to himself as he carried on adding oils, and other sort of ingredients to the pot and finally a chalice of twice blessed water, with that note he began reciting the ancient spell.

_Olain vmd ol oiad piripsax_

_Oe oiad vnig ol gassagen_

_Castiel solpeth ol vmd_

_Oe Oi Oali olani zodameta ils_

There was a sudden gust of wind that ruffled everything in the attic, including Chris' hair - however the young witch's attention was turned towards the man in a beige trench coat - who stood in the middle of the attic - confusion clearly displayed in his wide blue eyes.

############

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS. Hope You All enjoyed this Chapter. What's going to Happen Next... hmm…. **

**Dont forget to feed my muse with your reviews - because thats her food. you neglect her food, she wont work. thats very sad. :( - And I wanna know when Dean and Chris will meet. so dont forget to REVIEW. ^_^**


End file.
